dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Aura Styles
Aura Styles are the visual representations of items that can be worn by the player as Auras. Once a style piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently add the associated style to his or her collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Some aura styles can be obtained randomly from Promethium Lockboxes. Since update 26, auras are tradable between players. Aura Styles were previously part of the Accessory style tab until game update 92 made Aura into a new category, with most former Accessory Styles reclassified in accommodation of the split. List File:AccessoryBlueAura.png|Blue Aura File:AccessoryDarkBlueAura.png|Dark Blue Aura File:AccessoryGoldAura.png|Golden Aura File:AccessoryGreenAura.png|Green Aura File:AccessoryPurpleAura.png|Purple Aura File:AccessoryRedAura.png|Red Aura File:AccessorySlimBlueAura.png|Slim Blue Aura File:AccessorySlimDarkBlueAura.png|Slim Dark Blue Aura File:AccessorySlimGoldenAura.png|Slim Golden Aura File:AccessorySlimGreenAura.png|Slim Green Aura File:AccessorySlimPurpleAura.png|Slim Purple Aura File:AccessorySlimRedAura.png|Slim Red Aura File:AccessorySlimWhiteAura.png|Slim White Aura File:AccessoryWhiteAura.png|White Aura Episodes File:AccessoryDrachma.png|Drachma Aura File:AccessoryEmberAura.png|Ember Aura File:AccessoryRainbowCurrentAura.png|Rainbow Current Aura File:AccessoryUrchinAura.png|Urchin Aura File:AccessoryWhiteSolarAura.png|White Solar Aura Seasonal and Event Auras File:AccessoryAquariumAura.png|Aquarium Aura File:AccessoryAuroraAura.png|Aurora Aura File:AccessoryAzureMistedAura.png|Azure Misted Aura File:AccessoryButterflyAura.png|Butterfly Aura File:AccessoryCherryBlossomAura.png|Cherry Blossom Aura File:AccessoryColorfulCloverAura.png|Colorful Clover Aura File:AccessoryEnchantedAura.png|Enchanted Aura File:AccessoryFairyLightsAura.png|Fairy-Lights Aura File:AccessoryFourthWorldNewGodAura.png|Fourth World New God Aura File:AccessoryGhostAura.png|Ghost Aura File:AccessoryGlitteringHeartsAura.png|Glittering Hearts Aura File:AccessoryGlowingFireflyAura.png|Glowing Firefly Aura File:AccessoryHeartRibbonAura.png|Heart Ribbon Aura File:AccessoryHolographicAura.png|Holographic Aura File:AccessoryJollyAura.png|Jolly Aura File:AccessoryPollenAura.png|Pollen Aura File:AccessoryRainbowAura.png|Rainbow Aura File:AccessoryRosePetalAura.png|Rose Petal Aura File:AccessoryShamrockAura.png|Shamrock Aura File:AccessoryShimmeringAmityAura.png|Shimmering Amity Aura File:AccessorySnowflakeAura.png|Snowflake Aura File:AccessoryStarroSporeAura.png|Starro Spore Aura File:AccessoryStarro-TechAura.png|Starro-Tech Aura File:Will-o'-the-WispsAura.png|Will-o'-the-Wisps Aura Time Capsule Auras File:AccessoryArcticAura.png|Arctic Aura File:AccessoryAmberMistAura.png|Amber Mist Aura File:AccessoryAmethystMistAura.png|Amethyst Misted Aura File:AccessoryAnti-MatterAura-Hands.png|Anti-Matter Aura - Hands File:AccessoryBlueMysticAura.png|Blue Mystic Aura File:AccessoryCitrineMistedAura.png|Citrine Misted Aura File:AccessoryCorruptedAura.png|Corrupted Aura File:AccessoryCrimsonKryptonianAura-Hands.png|Crimson Kryptonian Aura - Hands File:AccessoryCrimsonMistedAura.png|Crimson Misted Aura File:AccessoryDarkFlameAura.png|Dark Flame Aura File:AccessoryEmeraldMistAura.png|Emerald Mist Aura File:AccessoryEnergyVortexAura.png|Energy Vortex Aura File:AccessoryEnigmaticAura.png|Enigmatic Aura File:AccessoryGloriousAura.png|Glorious Aura File:AccessoryGreenDoomedAura.png|Green Doomed Aura File:AccessoryKryptoniteAura.png|Kryptonite Aura File:AccessoryLazuliMistedAura.png|Lazuli Misted Aura File:AccessoryMechanizedAura.png|Mechanized Aura File:AccessoryNuclearAura.png|Nuclear Aura File:AccessoryPurpleBlightedAura.png|Purple Blighted Aura File:AccessoryRedDoomedAura.png|Red Doomed Aura File:AccessoryRedKryptoniteAura.png|Red Kryptonite Aura File:AccessoryRiddleMeThisAura.png|"Riddle Me This" Aura File:AccessorySandstormAura.png|Sandstorm Aura File:AccessoryScorchingAura.png|Scorching Aura File:AccessorySinisterAura.png|Sinister Aura File:AccessorySparkingAura.png|Sparking Aura File:AccessorySurgingAura.png|Surging Aura File:AccessoryTemporalAura.png|Temporal Aura File:AccessoryTerrestrialAura.png|Terrestrial Aura File:AccessoryThunderstormAura.png|Thunderstorm Aura File:AccessoryTimeTornAura.png|Time Torn Aura File:AccessoryUltimateAura.png|Ultimate Aura File:AccessoryUmbralStormAura.png|Umbral Aura File:AccessoryWatchfulAura.png|Watchful Aura File:AccessoryWickedAura.png|Wicked Aura File:AccessoryWildAura.png|Wild Aura Modular versions of the Blue Mystic Aura, Purple Blighted Aura, Red Doomed Aura and Red Kryptonite Aura are available to players. Powerset auras likewise have modular versions, which are available from the Concentrated Power Set Aura Box. Special Promotion Auras File:AccessoryBlackAura.png|Black Aura File:AccessoryBlueElectronAura.png|Blue Electron Aura File:AccessoryBlueFilamentAura.png|Blue Filament Aura File:AccessoryBlueNimbusAura.png|Blue Nimbus Aura File:AccessoryBluePlasmicAura.png|Blue Plasmic Aura File:AccessoryBlueRippleAura.png|Blue Ripple Aura File:AccessoryBlueSolarAura.png|Blue Solar Aura File:AccessoryBlueSmokeAura.png|Blue Smoke Aura File:AccessoryBlueTeslaAura.png|Blue Tesla Aura File:AccessoryBlueVaporAura.png|Blue Vapor Aura File:AccessoryCyanAura.png|Cyan Aura File:AccessoryCyanGlimmeringAura.png|Cyan Glimmering Aura File:AccessoryDarkBlueNimbusAura.png|Dark Blue Nimbus Aura File:AccessoryDarkBlueRadiantAura.png|Dark Blue Radiant Aura File:AccessoryDarkPurpleAura.png|Dark Purple Aura File:AccessoryShinyBlueAura.png|Gleaming Blue Aura File:AccessoryShinyOrangeAura.png|Gleaming Orange Aura File:AccessoryGlimmeringAura.png|Glimmering Aura File:AccessoryGreenElectronAura.png|Green Electron Aura File:AccessoryGreenFilamentAura.png|Green Filament Aura File:AccessoryGreenGlimmeringAura.png|Green Glimmering Aura File:AccessoryGreenNimbusAura.png|Green Nimbus Aura File:AccessoryGreenPlasmicAura.png|Green Plasmic Aura File:AccessoryGreenRadiantAura.png|Green Radiant Aura File:AccessoryGreenSmokeAura.png|Green Smoke Aura File:AccessoryGreenSolarAura.png|Green Solar Aura File:AccessoryGreenTeslaAura.png|Green Tesla Aura File:AccessoryKillerFrostsColdShoulder.png|Killer Frost's Cold Shoulder File:AccessoryLightBlueRadiantAura.png|Light Blue Radiant Aura File:AccessoryLightGreenAura.png|Light Green Aura File:AccessoryLightGreenPlasmicAura.png|Light Green Plasmic Aura File:AccessoryNimbusAura.png|Nimbus Aura File:AccessoryOrangeAura.png|Orange Aura File:AccessoryOrangeGlimmeringAura.png|Orange Glimmering Aura File:AccessoryOrangeNimbusAura.png|Orange Nimbus Aura File:AccessoryOrangePlasmicAura.png|Orange Plasmic Aura File:AccessoryOrangeRadiantAura.png|Orange Radiant Aura File:AccessoryOrangeSmokeAura.png|Orange Smoke Aura File:AccessoryOrangeTeslaAura.png|Orange Tesla Aura File:AccessoryOrangeVaporAura.png|Orange Vapor Aura File:AccessoryPinkAura.png|Pink Aura File:AccessoryPinkGlimmeringAura.png|Pink Glimmering Aura File:AccessoryPinkRadiantAura.png|Pink Radiant Aura File:AccessoryPinkSmokeAura.png|Pink Smoke Aura File:PlasmaAura.jpg|Plasmic Aura File:AccessoryPrismaticSolarAura.png|Prismatic Solar Aura File:AccessoryPurpleElectronAura.png|Purple Electron Aura File:AccessoryPurpleFilamentAura.png|Purple Filament Aura File:AccessoryPurpleGlimmeringAura.png|Purple Glimmering Aura File:AccessoryPurpleRadiantAura.png|Purple Radiant Aura File:AccessoryPurpleSmokeAura.png|Purple Smoke Aura File:AccessoryPurpleSolarAura.png|Purple Solar Aura File:AccessoryPurpleTeslaAura.png|Purple Tesla Aura File:AccessoryRadiantAura.png|Radiant Aura File:AccessoryRedElectronAura.png|Red Electron Aura File:AccessoryRedFilamentAura.png|Red Filament Aura File:AccessoryRedGlimmeringAura.png|Red Glimmering Aura File:AccessoryRedNimbusAura.png|Red Nimbus Aura File:AccessoryRedPlasmicAura.png|Red Plasmic Aura File:AccessoryRedRadiantAura.png|Red Radiant Aura File:AccessoryRedTeslaAura.png|Red Tesla Aura File:AccessoryRedSmokeAura.png|Red Smoke Aura File:AccessorySeafoamAura.png|Seafoam Aura File:AccessorySlimBlackAura.png|Slim Black Aura File:AccessorySlimCyanAura.png|Slim Cyan Aura File:AccessorySlimDarkPurpleAura.png|Slim Dark Purple Aura File:AccessorySlimLightGreenAura.png|Slim Light Green Aura File:AccessorySlimOrangeAura.png|Slim Orange Aura File:AccessorySlimPinkAura.png|Slim Pink Aura File:AccessorySmokeAura.png|Smoke Aura File:AccessorySolarAura.png|Solar Aura File:AccessoryWhiteSmokeAura.png|White Smoke Aura File:AccessoryWhiteTeslaAura.png|White Tesla Aura File:AccessoryYellowElectronAura.png|Yellow Electron Aura File:AccessoryYellowFilamentAura.png|Yellow Filament Aura File:AccessoryYellowGlimmeringAura.png|Yellow Glimmering Aura File:AccessoryYellowNimbusAura.png|Yellow Nimbus Aura File:AccessoryYellowPlasmicAura.png|Yellow Plasmic Aura File:AccessoryYellowRadiantAura.png|Yellow Radiant Aura File:AccessoryYellowRippleAura.png|Yellow Ripple Aura File:AccessoryYellowSmokeAura.png|Yellow Smoke Aura File:AccessoryYellowTeslaAura.png|Yellow Tesla Aura Gallery File:AuraItem.png DCUOU39Auras.jpg Auras2.jpg NimbusSmokeAuras.jpg PlasmicAuras.jpg Booster Bundle 602.jpg CV-Kl6kWwAEic9_.jpg CWHxZLeUwAAMvPO.jpg Booster Bundle 941.jpg Category:Aura Styles